Imprinted Souls
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: Just by touching you, they can find out who's your soulmate... When Livia and Julie's parents pass away, the girls get transferred to Hogwarts to be with the only member of their family that's still alive: Sybill Trelawney.
1. Chapter 1

**The Funerals**

Large grey clouds flew quickly in the dark sky as everyone was reunited in the cimetery. Two blond girls were standing in front of the graves, heads down and holding hands. Same heigh, same weigh, same body type and exactly the same hair... this way, it was quite obvious that they were twins. When the ceremony was done they both looked up, tears flowing freely on their cheeks. Although they had similarities, they were not identical and they were easy to tell apart, but they had this connection twins have... and even more.

"My nieces."

Both of them turned around and looked at the weird lady walking to them with a sad expression. Both girls took refuge in the open arms of their aunt who hugged them tightly.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered as one of them sobbed. "I'm sorry you girls have to leave everything you know behind."

One of the girls got out of her aunt's embrace and crossed her arms on her chest, looking away.

"I don't want to stay here anyway." she let out as her sister put her hand on one of her arms.

"Don't be like that, Liv." she almost whispered. "Don't play strong. It's okay to be weak, sometimes."

"You girls will be well in Hogwarts and we can stay together."

Sybill Trelawney was not your common lady. Even though she was attending a funeral, she wore an old beige cloak, a trailing shawl of the same shade and her thick glasses made her eyes appear ten times bigger than they really were. The twins were used to the special dressing of their aunt. In fact, Sybill was also their godmother and although their parents would never let her babysit by herself, Sybill was part of almost all their weekends. And now, Sybill was also the only family member that was still alive and she cared about them even if her manners, clothing style and personality were unusual.

"Are you girls packed?"

"Yes, we are."

Sybill smiled sadly at Julie and carressed slowly her cheek.

"Don't hide your gift." she let out. "I know you don't want to but it's called a gift, not a curse... there's a reason behind it."

Julie half-smiled but restrained herself from nodding. In her old school, she felt like a freak. Not everyone believed in her surprising power and her twin often didn't help the cause. In fact, Livia loved to make up predictions and watch other students fall in the trap. Julie, on the other hand, never wanted to give predictions, true or false.

"Let's go now, okay?" Livia proposed, holding herself in a hug as a shiver ran up her spine.

Julie had never seen her sister like that. She grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers.

"We'll be fine." she promised. "As long as we're together."

**The Sorting**

"This train ride was a pain." Livia whispered to her sister as they walked up the stairs of the big castle, followed by first years. "And this is freaking embarrassing."

"It's just for the sorting, Liv." Julie explained in a low tone. "Don't worry, it'll be quickly done and everyone will forget about us."

Deep in her heart, Julie hoped she was telling the truth but a large cloud of doubt was filling her insides, treathening to rain on her desire to pass incognito in this new school. Their last name wouldn't help and the fact that 7th graders tranferring to a new school were being sorted with a bunch of first years was not going to play in their favor either. Sybill had insisted they did like everyone else had. Apparantly, doing otherwise was going to make their journey at Hogwarts chaotic.

"Have you ever really believed Sybill's predictions?" Livia asked.

"You know she made some." Julie argued. "She even predicted some parts of your life."

"She didn't predict our parents dead now did she?"

It was not really a question but it made Julie's heart twist in pain. She had not and it was unfortunate. Their aunt would most likely have done something to save her own brother and his wife from leaving their two daughters in such pain. If anything, Sybill just wanted her goddaughters to be happy. The only thing that reassured Julie was that her parents were still together. That's always what happens with soulmates. And the twins knew what they were talking about when they talked about soulmates.

They both listened as McGonagall told their speech. They could feel the nervousness from the first years and read their fear through their facial expressions.

"Olivia and Julie, you girls will go first."

Taking a big breath at the exact same time, the girls entered the great hall with everyone else, walking up until the other side. McGonagall walked up the unique stair and took the sorting hat in her hand before to call the first name.

"Julie Trelawney!"

The blond girl expected a total silence but whispers started to fill the room with surprise. She bit her bottom lip in shyness and sat on the bench before feeling the hat fall slowly on her head.

"Couragous and brave in the face of adversity... loyal to your friends and family." she heard inside her head. "You're perfect for... GRYFFINDOR."

Only the last word was heard by the whole room as everyone at a specific table got up, clapped and cheered. With a smile, Julie got up from the bench and walked quickly to the table as she was welcomed with pat on the backs and "hey!"'s. She turned around as she heard her sister being called.

"Olivia Trelawney!"

For the second time, surprise and whispers filled the room but Livia didn't seem to matter. She walked with determination and sat on the bench, back straight. Mcgonagall put the hat on her blond locks and she heard it talk inside her head.

"You're cunning, smart and a natural leader. Your heart belongs in... SLYTHERIN."

Out of everyone in the room, Livia was only looking at her sister whom's face expressed disappointment and sadness. That was it. They were going to be separated. The slytherin table started to cheer and clap too as Livia joined them. The first years got sorted too but the twins were not in the mood to celebrate. When they started eating, Livia noticed her sister in deep conversation with some students from her house. With a big breath, she turned around to meet the pale eyes of a blond boy...


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at her with a frown and tilted his head slightly, analyzing her traits. After a while, Livia's mouth twisted in a grimace and she rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked rudely to the pretty boy who's expression quickly turned into a mischievous grin.

"Are you sure you're related to Sybill Trelawney?" he wondered with a mean tone. "I can't see the resemblance. Perhaps a pretty face like yours was adopted."

This time, Livia examined him with a disgusted look.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she questioned, her eyebrows up but still pulling a face. "Who are you anyway?"

"Draco Malfoy." the blond boy informed. "And yes, it was a compliment."

"Olivia Trelawney." she sighed, shaking her head. "And I think you need to update your compliment book because it was extremely offensive."

Draco lost half his smile and she kept going.

"It's so easy to judge a book by its cover but it takes courage and time to actually open the book and read it."

"Fine." he capitulated. "I shouldn't have."

Livia raised her eyebrows, obviously expecting more. Draco sighed at his turn and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

Many other slytherin students stopped talking and looked at them, surprised. Livia noticed but didn't really understand why. However, she could clearly feel a pair of eyes staring at her with intensity. When she looked to her left, she saw a slim brunette fixing her with anger. She sent her a large patronizing smile and turned back to the boy.

"It's okay." she announced. "But please don't talk about my aunt like that anymore."

After dinner, they started wandering around the castle and the angry brunette walked up to them. Livia knew she already had an enemy in Hogwarts and she was completely okay with it. Half the people she met adored her, and the other despised her to the extreme. She just made this impression on people. She looked as the girl Draco had called Pansy pushed her on purpose to get closer to him.

A grey smoke came out of nowhere and moved in front of Livia's eyes and as it was disappearing, the mean smile of a dark haired boy appeared. She guessed he was around her age although she had never met him before. Different scenes starring him and Pansy happened in front of her eyes in accelerated : their first date, their first kiss, their wedding... They were growing older with every scene and suddenly, everything vanished. Once again, she met the pale eyes of her new friend. This time, though, he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked, getting closer to her. "You just blacked out it seemed."

Livia moved a step back and took a big breath to fill her lungs. Everytime she had these visions, she'd forget to inhale. She moved away quick enough to escape Draco's touch and her heart started to beat at a normal rhythm.

Instead to reply to him, she looked at Pansy and grinned meanly.

"He's not made for you." she simply let out.

"What do you eve know?" Pansy replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh I know. You'll find a guy stupid enough to want you but it's not Draco."

Insulted, Pansy's eyes and lips got smaller and she stormed out quickly as Livia raised her eyebrows.

"That's often the reaction I get." she noted. "They can't accept the truth."

Draco followed her inside the dungeon where the Slytherin common room was and sat next to her on the couch. Three more persons were sitting further in the room, talking about their summer.

"What do you mean exactly by 'the truth'?"

Livia moved to look into his eyes and smiled. She never had any problem in revealing her gift. It was an amazing way to know who was worth it and who was a real friend.

"When I touch someone, I can see who their soulmate is. Their face appears right in front of my eyes."

Draco was silent for some seconds before to shake his head.

"No way."

"It's true." she pressed. "Except I can't see my own soulmate."

It seemed to take a second to Draco to assimilate the new information. That meant Sybill Trelawney's family really had powers and the pretty blond sitting next to him could discover who he was meant to unless it was her own self. Draco surprised himself hoping she wouldn't see anything if she ever touched him and he coughed to get this stupid thought out of his head.

"So you saw Pansy's soulmate?"

"Yea, I saw who she's meant to be with, but it doesn't mean she'll find him." Livia explained. "I want to say I hope for him she doesn't."

Both of them laughed and she then grinned at him.

"What if you end up with someone else? What happens?" he dared asking.

"I have no idea." she admitted, raising her shoulders. "You want to know who you're meant to be with?"

He wanted to, he really did, but he was not sure he could actually handle the truth.

"I think I'd rather wait." He fixed his gaze in hers and smiled. "Can you turn it off?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her books in hands, Julie tried to move around the mob of students without touching anyone. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to be impatient to reach the great hall to get a good meal and no one hesitated into bumping others to make their way. Julie felt many shoulders and elbows hitting her sometimes lightly but most of the time quite hard. She was surrounded by silver smoke and scenes of different love stories with people falling in love and growing old together. She took a big breath and closer her eyes. Everything else was blinded by these visions and there was nothing she could do about it. She decided to just start running, trying to dissipate the smoke, her hands moving quickly in front of her without much success.

After some minutes she found back the use of her eyes and layed her back against a wall, letting herself slide down to the floor. The memories of all the stories came back to her mind and she could ever swear two of them completed each other. Putting her face in her hands she tried to get back to a normal breathing.

Her godmother could say whatever she wanted : most of the time, being able to see other people's soulmate was a curse.

"Are you okay?"

The blond girl looked up and met the worried face of a pretty girl.

"You've just had a vision, didn't you?" she asked before Julie could say anything.

"How..."

"You're Julie Trelawney." the girl explained, sitting next to her in the now desert hall. "And psychic gifts are genetic."

Julie looked in her eyes but didn't answer. She didn't want to lie but if she admitted everything there was a chance the rumor would spread around and she didn't want to risk it.

"I'm Hermione Granger." she smiled with sympathy. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Julie only replied, sending her half a smile.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Hermione proposed after a minute of silence.

The light haired girl turned to her and half-smiled. She didn't have the chance to make friends yet. In fact, her sister, although meaner, had more abilities for that. The bad side was her also incredible ability to make enemies.

"Sure."

She followed her downstairs to the great hall in silence. It was worth a try, Julie thought. Plus, from Hermione emanated a strong wave of kindness and understanding. That, too, was something Julie could easily sense. She didn't know if it was because of her psychic genes or simply because she was sensitive to others. Either way, her feelings never lied.

"Boys, this is Julie." Hermione made the presentation when they reached the Gryffindor's table. "Julie, this is Harry and Ronald."

At his name, a redhaired boy grimaced and rolled his eyes. The other boy, though, Julie knew. Everyone knew him. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It was Ronald that seemed to captivate Julie more, though, and she sat in front of him, trying to avoid touching to anyone.

"Hey, call me Ron." the redhead suggested, sending her a smile. "Hermione likes to use my whole name because she knows it annoys me."

Julie glanced at Hermione to see her rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Harry greeted, extending his hand.

Hermione moved her head slightly and her eyes became larger as she sent a look to the boy with the scar who simply frowned and took his hand back.

"So... are you related to Sybill?" Ron dared asking.

"Yes, she's my godmother."

Ron started laughing but immediately stopped when he noticed all the eyes on him. He expected at least Hermione to join him because of the dislike his friend felt towards their teacher but she only frowned to him in disgust.

"I know she's... special." Julie admitted. "But she's a very good person. And besides my twin sister, she's all I have left."

Losing his smile quickly, Ron looked down at his plate with guilt before to mumble a sorry.

"Don't worry, you're not the first one to laugh at her." the girl affirmed. "Just know it's easier to judge a book by its cover, but it takes courage and time to actually open the book and read it."

Harry and Hermione smiled at her and she could swear she saw Ron's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, making her smile, too. The brunette sitting on the other side of Hermione suddenly dropped her glass and the wavy haired girl had a rough movement of retreat. That's when it happened again. A silver smoke appeared right in front of her eyes but this time, she let the vision invade her, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. Hermione was genuinely laughing with a light haired boy. He was taller than her and had obvious stars in the eyes as he looked at her. The scene changed, he was now wearing a Princeton shirt as he held tightly the hand of Julie's new friend. They grew older and had at least one baby. The last thing Julie saw was both of them, cuddling on a couch, with white hair and wrinkles. They seemed happy and Julie smiled despite herself as the vision vanished slowly.

"I'm sorry!" she heard Hermione apologized, panic in her voice.

"It's okay, don't worry." Julie expressed. "I'm fine."

Hermione took a big breath and let it out in relief but Julie could see the curiosity in her eyes and she knew she would probably end up doing an exception for her. She normally never told anyone about the nature of her visions but she could truly say she had found a friend in Hermione. They would end up being close, Julie knew it.


End file.
